In the Starlight
by happyYAPPIE
Summary: One of their favorite things to do was just sit there together on the ledge of that old abandoned building, watching the stars and the world go by... (Gum/Tab one-shot)


heyo friends, yappie here, this is just an overly-sweet gum/tab one-shot fanfic I wrote a few months back. super cheesy and fluffy, just the way I like it B^)

Ah, such a lovely, dazzling night! Stars danced about the pristine raven-black night sky, surrounding the silvery orb that floated high above the buzzing city of Tokyo-to, though it wasn't enough to out-shine the light show put on by the nightlife of the vast city. The place was absolutely rampant, as always, and the sweet melody of the streets rang in the ears of all who dwelled in the city that never seemed to rest. Shibuya was especially wild tonight as immense crowds of people pushed past one another, in a rush to get to wherever the wind took them, and the seemingly harmonious ruckus of the city was nearly deafening, though the nocturnal citezens had become used to the racket.

Perched upon the roof of an old abandoned apartment complex were two young mischevious beings who went by the strange aliases of "Gum" and "Tab". These two particular rudies, with their minds full of schemes and their hearts teeming with mischief, were taking a leisurely night off from their unruly pranks and trouble-making, and decided to spend the night in one of their favorite places. The roomy rooftop they occupied was mostly bare, but the GGs had decorated it with a few medium-sized speakers, a line of old Christmas lights they had strung around, and two plain lawnchairs. It was a considerably shabby place, and it was nothing compared to the flashy liveliness of the Garage, but it was a nice place to go when the GGs wanted a break from the stress of territorial disputes or scuffles with the Golden Rhinos... A place to just be, well, normal teens for once in their lives. It was high enough from the ground that the light pollution was considerbly low, making it an ideal place for stargazing, which was one of Tab's absolute favorite things.

Tab's amber eyes glistened in the starlight, and the names of the constellations hovering high, high overhead popped into his head, one after the other. He yawned, folding his hands behind his head and compulsively humming an imaginary tune that had captivated his mind. He could feel Gum's warm, lithe body gently pressed against his as their legs dangled over the ledge, and he quickly felt all his worries and stress melt away while the stars shone in his eyes. The breeze softly rustled Gum's scruffy golden hair, free for once from the captivity of her helmet, and Tab's cheeks reddened each time he felt her soft blonde locks fly against his face.

"Hmph, this is boring," Gum spat after a long while of this sweet- and considerably rare- silence, kicking the heels of her skates against the dingy wall. She squirmed in her seat as she quickly became more and more restless. Her body was itching to cause trouble, to spread her mischief across the berserk city, to scale every billboard and rooftop and grind every rail and tag every possible spot... It was her favorite thing.

Tab shrugged, trying his best to ignore her snarky comment. "I think it's kinda nice," he countered with a grin. "I mean, come on, man, you just gotta take it easy sometimes, y'know? Just chill out a bit, dude."

"Chill out? Oh, come on!" she shouted as she stretched her gloved hands to the sky, cracking a few knuckles as she did so. She swiftly hopped to her feet, and she was soon standing high on the ledge overlooking the city, with her right hand on her hip and her left obnoxiously tugging at Tab's shoulder, begging him to join her. "Why are you so dumb? Let's go have some REAL fun, mullet boy," she teased.

The younger boy ignored her disagreeable plea, grabbing her stray hand and groaning. "Cut it out, doll. And I told you to stop calling me that! M...my hair isn't THAT long... And I like it this way." He added the last part under his breath as he began subconsiously picking at his luscious shoulder-length hair, and he flinched under her judgemental glare.

"And I told YOU to stop calling me doll," she pouted as she brattily stomped her foot.

At the sound of this, Tab finally stopped teasing his hair. "Aww, but it's such a cute name..." he whined, faking disappointment as he fondled the snarky girl's hand. He returned her demise-threatening glare with moony eyes as he laced his fingers through hers, and chuckled as her face became as red as Beat's hair. "Now come on, hon, let's just relax for a bit, man. We always do what YOU want, anyway. Why can't we ever do what I want?"

After a moment's thought, she begrudgingly settled back down next to him, their hands still interlocked. "Fine, loser. Lemme ask you one thing, though..."

Tab rolled his eyes. "What?"

"When did you get so BORING?"

Tab's face went pale for a brief moment, and he slowly turned to face her, his amber eyes gleaming with mischief. "Hey, that's not fair..." he muttered teasingly, and she was thrown into a fit of shrill, girlish giggling, turning in the opposite direction in an attempt to hide her amusement. At this he grinned, and he noticed that she hadn't pulled her hand away from his yet. After a good while of her wild laughter, she finally managed to collect herself, and she straightened her back and faced forward, desperately trying to keep a straight face, but it was no use, and she was thrown into her fit of high-pitched laughter once again. "What's so funny?" Tab curiously inquired. Gum's laughter must have been contagious, because he soon couldn't help but join her in her merriment.

"N-nothing..." she gasped as she finally calmed down and came down from her giggle-high. "Y-you're just such a nerd..." At this, she let loose one final shrill chuckle, still avoiding eye contact with her amused cohort.

"You're so mean..." he playfully pouted, gently nudging her in the shoulder. "Hey, lemme ask YOU one thing."

"Teehee, what's that?"

"When did you get so cute?"

She put an abrupt halt to her laughter and merriment. All color drained from her face and her mouth was left gaping open as his words rang in her head like a broken record. 'Cute... cute... When did you get so... cute?' The words echoed through her mind, and she sat in disbelief for a good minute or so, baffled by his odd choice of words. 'Cute... did he just call me... cute...? Wh-what an idiot...!'

A puzzled Tab stared intently at the clearly befuddled girl, his heart sinking in his chest. "Umm... Y-you ok, man...?"

Gum gave her head a quick shake as she snapped out of her daze, her golden hair flying every which was as she did so. "Y-y-yeah, I-I'm fine..." she stammered. Her mouth had gone numb, and her brain had turned to mush. Did... did Tab just call her CUTE?

He snapped his head forward as the sickening realization of what he'd just told her sunk in. Did he just call Gum cute? Geez, that was a huge mistake. Gum wasn't exactly someone you could tell things... like THAT to. He hadn't even considered it, it just sorta... slipped. All he could think of was how cute she looked when she laughed... And that was when things went south.

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry..." he stuttered, his body stiffening and his stomach churning. "Please, don't be mad at me- I-" He sighed, realizing he was doing nothing but digging himself a grave. He began twisting his hair around his fingers, it was a habit of his for when he got nervous.

Gum began to twiddle with her fingers, picking at her gloves and cracking her knuckles. She could feel her face getting hotter and hotter by the second, and her heart hummed against her ribcage. "...L-like I said... ...Y...Y-you're such a nerd..." she reiterated. It was the only thing she could think of to say, and it was true, anyway, though she couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit flattered by his compliment, however unexpected. A grin crept onto her lips and she silently giggled. "H-hey, Tab?"

"Y-yeah?" he muttered in response, shifting his gaze towards her. 'Here we go,' he thought regretfully, bracing himself for whatever insults she was preparing to lash him with.

"U-umm..." She grunted, returning his gaze. "I... I dunno, I guess... I-I umm..."

Tab nearly screamed as she bodly pressed her lips against his. He considered pulling away out of pure shock, but he felt his stiff body begin to melt as time flew by, with her lips still against his. After a good while, she sluggishly pulled away, gazing into his eyes in shock, as though even she couldn't believe she pulled such a stunt. "Th-that was... bold," he finally mumbled, his lips still tingling. Before he could say even a single thing more she shoved her finger against his lips.

"Listen, mullet boy, don't you DARE tell ANYONE about this, ESPECIALLY the other GGs, understood?!" she hissed, instantly transforming into her usual aggitated self. Tab wad wondering where that attitude went.

He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers. She attempted to keep her cool, but a grin spread across her face, and she squeezed his hand. "You got it, doll."

cheesy enough for you? good. just the way I like it. Gosh I love jsr ships so much, especially gum/tab :D hope u enjoyed B)


End file.
